


I understand

by twentypilots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentypilots/pseuds/twentypilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sit beside a boy in a class</p>
            </blockquote>





	I understand

**Author's Note:**

> Josh's POV   
> Also cried writing this great fun

I sit beside a boy in one of my class, we sit by the window and he's closer to it. His name is Tyler, he tends to look out of the windows and watch the trees sway by side to side, I don't understand why he finds bare trees more interesting than what our teacher has to say.

Tyler writes on the back on work sheets, his handwriting is scruffy. He wrote about what's on his mind in poetry form, I haven't read them, but I've seen some words scribbled onto the paper. He usually keeps it covered and then folds it up perfectly and shoves it into his pocket. 

Sometimes he talks to me, he's not very talkative but he's very interesting. He tells me about the bands he likes and the music he makes. He tells me about what he wants to be in the future, he wants to be in a band or a basketball player.. Two very different things, I know. 

I used to sit next to this boy in one of my class, I sit by the window and I'm closer to it. His name was Tyler, I look out of the window and watch the trees sway side by side, I understand why he found the bare trees more interesting than what our teacher has to say.


End file.
